Paralyzer
by ChouHane
Summary: 16 y.o. Sakura Haruno had a troubled past. Sasuke Uchiha was a rich playboy. are they Rivals Friends or Lovers? Will Konoha Academy be big enough for the two of them? SasuXSaku ShikaXIno NaruXHina NejiXTen rated T for language and other reasons.
1. Chapter 1 New Life

_**PREFACE:**_16 year old Sakura Haruno was born into a middle class house hold, not rich not poor, but in the middle. When her family lost money she was sold into the mafia at age 8. Her biological family didn't want her anymore. At age 14 she escaped and found a martial arts studio and the family that owned it welcomed her with open arms and trained her to be a black belt in martial arts. With a black belt and things no one should know how to do like hot wire a car, smuggle things, break in, keep an emotionless mask and lie perfectly. Then to further her education, she was sent to Konoha Academy. 16 year old Sasuke Uchiha was born into a rich household. His father was a mafia leader, or a Don. Sasuke then became a playboy and whatever he wanted. He too was sent to the Konoha Academy, along with his friends, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga, also mafia princes. And these are the couples: SasuXSaku, NaruXHina, ShikaXIno and NejiXTen. Now may the story begin!

Sakuras POV

I glanced up at the schools general hugeness, it was F***ing huge! I have to stop swearing so much, stupid mafia. _Well I better get going, I have to unpack and move into my new dorm, I wonder what my roommate will be like?_I thought heading toward the school with a box in my arms and a suitcase rolling beside me. I looked at the card with all my info on it which I had to write down at home for the lazy ass secretaries. And get my legal guardians to sign it.

Name: Sakura Haruno

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Birthday: March 28

Dorm: 216

Phone: (xxx) xxx-xxxx

Emergency Contacts: Mio Kakyoku, Masurao Kakyoku and Fukitori Kakyoku

Info and relations: Mio and Masurao are step parents and Fukitori is their daughter and my little sister. They own martial arts studio number is (xxx) xxx-xxxx.

Signature: Masurao Kakyoku

Signature: Mio Kakyoku

Signature: Sakura Haruno

You do not understand how hard it was to fill that sucker out. There was more, but they took the rest of it, now I just have to find my room, oops "Dorm". I figured it would be on the second floor, hence the 2, I was about to go up the stairs when I heard moaning coming from under the stairs.

"S-s-s-stop Sasuke y-your h-h-hurting m-me." Said an unknown voice, it was female.

"Shhhhh someone will find us." said a husky voice, male, probably Sasuke I presume.

"No get off!" the girl said trying to shove him off. But he wasn't going anywhere.

"You know you want me Shizuka." He whispered.

"HEY! Look buddy look she's not interested go find someone else to rape!" I called from behind him.

He turned around and I got a good look at his face, he had onyx eyes and black hair, aristocratic features and you could tell he worked out. Some might call him hot. But I'm not interested in rapists.

"What do you want bitch?" he said in an expressionless tone.

"I want you to let her go." I said matching his tone.

"Hn why should I? Besides she's just a plaything." He said.

"I thought teenagers didn't play with toys chicken butt." I said with a smirk, because his hair was styled so it looked like a chickens butt. Shizuka in the mean time was trying to slip out from behind him, but he saw and stuck his arm out, blocking her.

"10 seconds to let her go Sasuke." I warned him "Or else."

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"A frightened girl told me." I said with an evil glint in my eye.

"And if I refuse to let her go?" he asked.

"4 3 2 1, this!" and I launched a round house kick to the side with the arm that was blocking Shizuka. And just as I thought he grabbed my ankle, blocking it and giving Shizuka an escape route.

"Run Shizuka!" I called. "NOW!" this girl was quick on her feet she was out of there in a few seconds and was halfway down the hall.

"Thank you! I'll see ya!" Shizuka called to me.

"Ok be safe!" I called back and she was gone.

Sasuke still had a hold of my ankle and I snatched it away from him.

"Hn this is for losing Shizuka!" Sasuke growled and reached for my neck. "So I'll have you instead." He said with a smirk and he started strangling me, so I pretended to pass out. He dropped me and I heard him say. "Stupid I overestimated her." I heard him walking away. I got up quietly and flew at his back. "No stupid, you underestimated me." I growled in his ear. I threw all my weight into the wall and I made him stumble with me and he rammed him into a wall, and then punched him in the face. And I gracefully turned to look at him.

"Don't underestimate me Sasuke." I said.

"You'll pay for this, whatever your name is!" he said holding his nose which I had just socked.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno." I said walking away.

I heard him get up and start running toward me. So I gave him a spinning hook kick which knocked him to the right and then a front kick to the chest.

"No one has ever beaten me." He said gasping for breath. "What are you?"

"A black belt in the martial arts, and I was trained to defend myself and others from playboys like you, and I am not afraid of you." I said with a hard stare.

"You bitch." He growled.

"I know." I said turning around again. This time he grabbed my ankle. And yanked me backwards, I put my hands out as if to do a push up, landed kicked my leg up and did a forward roll, Evading his grasp. This time he got up quickly and got my arms in an arm lock behind me and rammed me into the wall. Then he pressed his body against mine so I couldn't move. "Ugh." I wheezed as I couldn't breathe with him pressing me to the wall. I tried wiggling out of his grasp but that failed. "Now now Sakura, you don't want to fight me." He whispered in my ear, nibbling in it. "EW and why not?" I asked thoroughly disgusted with him. "Because." He said pausing. "I'll beat you." I finished for him. "No Sakura, I will. I was holding back because I didn't want to hurt that pretty face of yours." Then he bit the area between my neck and shoulder, really hard. "OW! You douche!" I spat at him, "Hn bye for now Sakura." Then he was gone.

I got up and grabbed my stuff which was on the stairs and made my way to room 216.

Now room 216 was not very big, IT WAS HUGE! I have no idea how long I was standing there. (A/N ok so when you walk in the dorm there's a big open area which is all tile and there's a closet to your right. Then you go up 4 steps which leads to the living room which is carpeted, there's a big screen TV two armchairs, a couch and a love seat, all in black leather, there's a coffee table some plants and a bookshelf and the walls are beige. Then to the right of that there's a big arch way which leads to the kitchen which is also beige and has the newest everything and farther Back is the dining room which has a dark red walls and a table that can seat 10 then back by the living room you go to your left and there is a small hallway with 4 doors and each one is a bedroom with a full sized bed and a glass desk and extending off the is a bathroom with a bath tub and a shower head and a big counter with a sink and a toilet (duh). At least that's how its gonna be )

I stood there gaping at everything I mean I was huge! Just then a girl with blonde hair tied in a high ponytail and bright blue eyes came out from a room. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a gray long sleeved shirt with a light purple cami over it. She also had gold jewelry on earrings, bracelets and a necklace and she had on makeup. She looked like a freaking model, next to her I looked like. . .something that's not model like. I was wearing black sweat pants with a red long sleeved shirt and a black accessory belt which had cherry blossoms on it. And black boots.

"Who are you?" the blonde asked me.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I guess I'm gonna be living here?" I told her kinda questioning it myself.

"OH so you're Sakura! HI! Nice to meet you sorry if I was rude! By the way my names Ino Yamanaka!" she said bouncing over to me. I put the box of stuff down and shook her hand. "Likewise, so are there any other people besides us and this place is huge!" I said. She laughed and said "Yeah there are two others but they won't be here until tomorrow and yes that's because my family's rich so we got to have this dorm." She said with a smile. "How about we help you get unpacked, I was done ages ago so there's nothing to do." She said taking the box from me and leading me to the last room on the left.

"This will be your room, Sakura. Here's your stuff, and this is all you have?" Ino asked me.

"Uh yeah, my family is not very rich and this is all I have heheh. . ." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh well in that case were gonna have to go shopping." She said. And with her tone there was no room for objection.

"And with your wardrobe. . ." she said as she was going through my stuff "Were going on a shopping spree!" she said very happily."We can go tomorrow since it's gonna be Saturday and there's gonna be sales and I'm so happy that I have found someone who will go with me!" she said hugging me. "I have never been on a shopping spree before." I said gasping for breath. "Even better!" she said. "Were gonna give you a makeover!"

"Uh ok. . . never had one of those either."

So Ino helped me unpack and get set up with what I had. Then we made a pizza and sat at the table eating and talking. Well Ino filled me in on how the groups and how everything worked at this school.

"So there's me, Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten, we are the only girls in this entire school who don't have a crush on the Sochi (A/N Sochi means Son, that's what Sasuke's group is called) they are the rich playboys who are insanely popular and have slept with almost every girl in the school. There are 4, Neji Hyuuga, who is Hinata's cousin, very dangerous. Shikamaru Nara, who is the laziest one out of them but is rumored to be a genius, Naruto Uzumaki, the friendliest one there is, he is not bad alone but when with friends is a major douche bag. And last but not least, Sasuke Uchiha, he is the definition of strong and silent type, now he's slept with almost all the girls in this town. Gross huh?" Ino said.

"Barf, but I met Sasuke I think already." I said. "YOU WHAT! Did he try to seduce you? Are you ok? If it was Sasuke he should have had blackish blue hair styled like a chicken's ass and onyx eyes. " Ino said very fast.

"Ok so Yes, No, Yes, that's him." I answered her.

"What happened? Details girl DETAILS!" Ino half yelled.

"Ok so I was coming to the room and then I heard a girl telling someone to get off her, this was by the stairs, and then I pretty much got into a scuffle with the Uchiha and he let her go, and then the mother molester bit my neck. And I almost barfed."

"OMG NO WAY! You won in a scuffle against Sasuke! You saved a girl from rape and lived to tell about it! You are my new best friend." Ino said happily.

"Ok so who are Hinata and Tenten?" I asked trying to get off the subject of Sasuke.

"Hinata and Tenten are like me, rich, and are the other two roommates. Hinata is quiet and shy around others but when you get to know her she is a really kind person, and trustworthy too, she also in gymnastics, and is absolutely amazing at it. Tenten is. . Not afraid to speak her mind. She is faithful and loyal, like a puppy! But she can have a really bad temper. She is a awesome weapons expert and is a martial artist. She's a black belt as well."

"Oh so I should have no problem getting along with her." I said. "Why?" "Because I'm a black belt in martial arts as well." I said with a smile.

"Wow no wonder you beat Sasuke." Ino said impressed. "Any other hidden talents I should know about?" she said wiggling her eyebrows. "I know Advanced nursing?" I said kinda shyly. "WOW you do? Can you teach me what you know?" Ino said excitedly. "Sure, now what are your hidden talents or what are you good at Ino?" I asked her because I was curious; I mean if her roommates were this cool, I wonder what she could do.

"I'm a-a dancer." She said. "I take hip-hop, ballet, and ballroom."

I just sat there with my mouth wide open, I was not expecting that.

"Nice." I said nodding slowly after recovering from my shock. "I think I'm gonna go to bed now." I said yawning.

"Me too, I was just gonna say that. Night Forehead." She said with a smirk walking away toward the rooms. Her room was right across from mine. "Night Pig." I replied. "Touché."

So I got in my room, took a hot shower, slipped on my pajamas, which were long comfy pants that were black with cherries on them and a red cami. So I jumped in my bed and sank in, _I haven't slept on something this soft since ever! _I thought happily to myself. And fell into a dreamless sleep.

.:^*Next Day*^:.

I woke up to the sounds of girls chatting in the other room. _Maybe it's Tenten and Hinata? _I wondered walking into the other room. There was Ino talking with a girl who had her brown hair tied in two buns on top of her head and hazelish eyes, she was wearing a red Chinese style shirt with gold leaves on it and black slacks. The other girl had long indigo hair and lavender eyes; she was wearing a light purple cami with a little white sweater over it and a skirt that went to her knees that had small light purple flowers with a green/gray background and gray leggings. She also had a head band in her hair.

"Morning forehead!" Ino yelled to me. "Meet Tenten." She said introducing me to the girl with the brown buns. "Nice to meet you Sakura, I hope Ino wasn't a handful." She said as we shook hands. Well we tried to see who could crush more bones in each others hands, it was a tie. "Strong grip, you a black belt?" she asked shaking out her hand. "Likewise and yes I am." I said while shaking out my hand as well. "Were gonna get along just fine then Sakura." She told me with a smile and I nodded. _She seems pretty cool. _I thought to myself. Then I turned to the other girl, she looked a little scared. "You must be Hinata, don't worry I'm not gonna kill your hand." I said with a smile as we shook hands. "N-nice to m-meet you Sakura." She stuttered a little. _Yep she's a stutterer._

Once Tenten and Hinata were moved in, and I cleaned up we were headed downstairs to pick up uniforms and schedules. And when I finally had an outfit I was wearing a navy blue jacket that went to my knees that had gold buttons, black leggings and white tunic under neath the jacket_._ Ino was wearing a gold off the shoulder shirt with black skinny jeans and a small black sweater.

"Now that's a nice outfit forehead, how many outfits like that do you own?" Ino asked walking down the stairs.

"This is one of my favorite outfits and this is the only one I have that doesn't look like pajamas, and it cost me too much money." I said, which was true.

"Well I'm buying the clothes today, you deserve it." Ino said to me.

"But I can't let you do that Ino." I said caught off guard by her words. No ever wanted to spend money on me, cause half the time we couldn't afford nice things.

"No buts, I want to." Ino said with a genuine smile.

"Just let her Sakura, she never gets to give someone a makeover" Tenten said.

"Okay, fine you win on one condition." I said, serious. "I have to agree with what you pick out."

"DEAL!" she squealed very happy.

We stopped at the office got out schedules and uniforms. The uniform consisted of a green plaid skirt that went to the knees with a black jacket, green tie, and white shirt. _Bleh this is so freaking ugly._ I thought to myself,Ino, Tenten and Hinata had the same disgusted looks on their faces that matched mine. _Ok time to go shopping._ I thought kinda scared of what Ino had in store for me there, because the mall was her turf. _I think I'm gonna die. _I thought as we piled into Ino's Lexus.


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping and Ego Squishing

So what is normally a half hour drive to the mall, we made in 10 minutes flat. Thanks to Ino's speeding and a near death crash with a bus, we arrived in one piece for the most part. Tenten looked like a ghost and Hinata looked like a deer in the headlights and was making an ah ah ah noise. And me I was shocked but I was used to crazy driving, _stupid mafia _I thought bitterly. Then we started arguing.

"Holy shit pig you almost got us all killed!" I told her with my voice rising

"No I didn't, and besides like you could have done better!" she retorted.

"She could do a lot better Ino." Tenten said recovering from what had just happened "Let's just go inside and forget this EVER happened." Her tone made it clear that we forget now or suffer a terrible fate.

"She's r-right, let's just go inside and shop till we drop!" Hinata said, I have to admit the girl was getting better at not stuttering around me. And right when those word came out of her mouth. Ino was already walking through the doors.

"Well are you coming?" Ino shouted at us impatiently. So we made sure to take our time.

FAST FORWORD TO LUNCH

We were shopping for 3 ½ hours and we finally got to go eat; Ino was still shopping of course.

"Wow there really is no rest for the wicked." I said making Tenten and Hinata laugh.

"No there isn't." Hinata said giggling. "So Sakura do you have any siblings?" the shy girl asked nervously.

"Well Biologically No but I have a younger step sister." I said.

"What do you mean biologically?" Tenten asked a little confused.

"My parents are . . . idiots, to tell the truth I haven't spoken to them in 8 years." I said not going into much detail.

"Awww do you want to tell us what happened?" Hinata asked. Tenten just looked concerned.

"In a nutshell my parents gave me away when I was 8 an I have moved around a lot since then." This was the half truth. "And for the past 2 years I have been living with Mio and Masurao and they have a 9 year old daughter, my step sis Fukitori." I said smiling. "It was hard leaving her but were staying in touch." I said.

"Oh, I have a younger sister but her name is Hanabi." Hinata said. "Here's a picture of her" she said pulling out her phone. The girl had Hinata's eyes and brown hair. She was wearing a light blue kimono with koi on it. "I took this at the summer festival." Hinata said proudly.

"She looks nice." I said.

"Oh no she's the devil in a little girl's body." Tenten said sighing. "Believe me it's bad, besides she's a total daddy's girl."

Trying to change the subject Hinata asked if I had a picture of Fukitori, Which I did and showed them.

"That's my sis, there's a few in there if you want to look." I said handing them my iPhone. This was a gift from Mio. Fukitori had long auburn hair with natural black in it. And pretty amber eyes. She was also very mature for her age. One of the pictures was when she got her orange belt. I was so proud of her I remember training with her for weeks. She wanted it so bad. Another one of my favorites was when we both went on a picnic just us too and we both got a picture under a cherry blossom tree and she was sitting on my lap and I took it self-portrait style, we were both smiling as big as we could.

"She's so cute!" Ino said taking my phone

"You finally done Ino?"Tenten asked raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"NO! I just wanted to check on you guys." She said innocently. Then her stomach growled really loud and we all sweat dropped. "And maybe join you for lunch? Heh Heh…" she laughed nervously sliding down next to me. We just talked some more about school and family, but that's when the Sochi showed up and to stick the noses in our business.

"Hey Haruno why are you here? Shouldn't you be off playing hero to some defenseless girl?" a man's voice said next to me.

"What do you want Uchiha?" I growled, I was not in the mood to talk to a pedophile, or his friends.

"Teme, this is the one who let Shizuka get away?" an annoying blonde with spiky hair said next to him. I assumed he was Naruto. "She looks harmless to me."

A guy with white eyes looked at me funny, I assumed he was Neji because Hinata has the same eyes, and then he shifted is gaze over to Tenten and then her chest. Tenten looked pissed off.

Another boy just yawned and looked bored and had a pineapple hairstyle. I'm gonna guess this is Shikamaru. He always kept Ino in his line of sight. And Sasuke was just glaring at me.

"Well little Haruno, nice to see you too, I just wanted to talk to you." Sasuke said as he tried to slide next to me in the booth but I was not moving anytime soon. Then he gave one big shove and it made me slide over, then he sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. Ino, Tenten and Hinata looked shocked, then the rest of the Sochi followed suit. Tenten stood up to leave but Neji grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. Bad move. Naruto rested his cheek on Hinata's head and grabbed her shoulders. Hinata was 5 shades of red. Shikamaru just smirked and grabbed Ino's hands in a death grip and just looked at her. The way the boys had set themselves up was so no one could get away. But I saw right through their barricade. _Tsk what idiots well guess there's only one thing to do. _ I thought. Being in the mafia you had to know all types of escape routes. _Time for the grand finale though I really don't want to do this. _I pouted in my head.

"Oh Sasuke-kun." I said in my most flirtatious voice but in my head I was screaming _EW EW EW EWWWWW!_

"Hm Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to let me go?" I said still flirting with him, I started running my arm over the back of his neck then running my hand in his hair.

"And if I refuse?" he said softly, thinking he had won me over.

"This." And I rammed his head into the spaghetti I was eating. Then I jumped up on the table top and picked up Hinata's lemonade. As expected he grabbed my ankle and I dumped the lemonade on his head. _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA that will teach him to mess with me again _I thought smirking at him. He had sauce all over his face, noodles in his hair and lemonade in his hair. _Mental Note: laugh later._ I then jumped off the table, grabbed my bags and said "You really think I'm a ditzy fan-girl? After I met you one time? Wow you are naïve idiots."

Tenten smirked and stomped on Neji's foot and grabbed her sandwich and stuck it in his open mouth. Ino used her head and rammed Shikamaru in the face. Both of them grabbed their bags and joined me. Naruto just let go of Hinata. _Smart move Uzumaki._ Hinata scrambled to get her bags and joined the three of us.

"See you at school Sochi! Syonara!" I said and then we ran for it. Made it to Ino's car, threw the bags in the trunk. Hopped in and hit the gas.

_FAST FORWORD HOME OR SCHOOL_

We stumbled through the doors_, _dropped everything and burst into hysterical laughter. We had tears running down our faces, bad side cramps and one hell of a good time.

"I don't think I will ever forget that!" Tenten said while laughing.

"Me too, BRAVO FOREHEAD!" Ino said.

"I wish we had a camera to re-live it." Hinata said holding her sides.

"That was nothing, anyway there's one more thing I regret though. . ."I said trailing off, I was serious about what I was gonna say next, but I knew they would laugh anyway.

"What is it Sakura?" Tenten said. Hinata tilted her head sideways. And Ino just looked confused.

"I wasn't done eating."

This started a new round of laughter. "Ok who's up for dinner?"Tenten asked.

"ME!" we all yelled.

"Ok in honor of messing with the Sochi, who wants some spaghetti?" Hinata asked.

"Sure."

"Sounds good."

"Why not."

"Ok while Dinner is being prepared I shalt go ith and ith clean up ith." I said picking up my bags and heading towards my room. _Finally some thinking time. _I thought with a smile. I got in my room and laid my clothes out on my bed. I had 5 pairs of dark wash jeans, 2 skirts 5 shirts and 3 jackets. _ I don't think I have ever been this spoiled in my entire life. _I thought giddily.

"SAKURA SOCHI SLAYER TO THE KITCHEN YOUR HONORARY DINNER IS DONE PLUS A BONUS GARLIC BREAD FOR THE MAN EGO SQUISHER!" I heard Ino yell to me."ALL HAIL QUEEN EGO KILLER! AND SOUL DESTROYER SA-KU-RA!" I couldn't help but laugh at his. Then Tenten and Hinata joined in.

"SA-KU-RA! SA-KU-RA! SA-KU-RA!"

"COMING MY LOYAL FACE BUSTERS! I called back laughing.

FAST FORWARD TO BED TIME!

_Ahhhhhh today was a good day. _I thought plopping on my bed after a long hot shower. Then I made the mistake of looking at the open closet doors that had my new uniform on a hanger. _Ew I don't want to wear that, I'll probably have the whole male population of the school trying to look at my ass. _I thought disgustedly. Then I felt really sleepy so I made the right choice and went to sleep.

SASUKES POV

I kept tossing and turning, a certain pinkette was clouding up my mind. She was so different than the other girls at this crap lousy school. _Except Ino, Hinata and Tenten, she fits right in._ But something was so familiar about her, _I can't figure it out but I'm sure I will eventually. _ And then the allure of sleep came for me.

SAKURAS POV (This is a Dream/Flashback)

"_Fugaku-sama I have a proposal for you." Sakura's father said to a man with a scary face._

"_What is it Akio?"_

"_My family is poor we can't keep our daughter anymore, will you take her into the mafia and make her strong." Akio said._

_Just then the man came over to a little 8 year old me and examined me._

"_She's a good strong girl and has potential . . . fine I will take her off your hands."_

"_How much will you give me?" Akio asked in a greedy voice._

"_1,000 dollars."_

"_Perfect." Dad gave a wicked smile._

"_Does Avaron know about this?" the strange man asked._

_**He knows my momma? **__ I thought. __**What's going on I'm scared!**_

"_Yes and all she said was "Keep my little flower safe." Dad said._

"_Will do Haruno-san, Kimiko! Take the child to her room."_

"_Yes sir." A girl who just popped out of nowhere grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away. _

"_Dad? What's going on! WHY DID YOU TAKE ME HERE?" I screamed._

"_You're going to help the family Sakura; this is the last time we will see each other." Dad said in a cold voice._

"_Don't you love me?" I sniffled; I was crying and feeling myself falling to pieces._

"_Heh Heh Heh, Sakura if I loved you, you wouldn't have been sold into the mafia." He paused. "You know you were a mistake, I wanted a son, BUT I GOT YOU INSTEAD YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Dad roared at me._

_I felt something be ripped from my mind and being then all warmth left me and I turned cold._

"_I HATE YOU, MAY YOU FOREVER ROT IN THAT HOUSE, AND MAY YOU NEVER SEE SUNLIGHT AGAIN! I HOPE MOMMA LEAVES YOU AND THAT YOU WILL NEVER GET A SON! I HOPE I ALWAYS STAY IN THE BACK OF YOUR MIND AS A GUILTY CONCIENCE KNOWING WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE WAS A MISTAKE!" I yelled at him, putting all the emotion I could muster and I wasn't a naïve child and I had a temper. And I knew what I was talking about. And everyone just stood with their mouths gaping at me. Then Kimiko snapped back and lead me away._

**DREAM END**

I woke up panting, I was sweating badly and I felt tears come out of my eyes and roll off my cheeks. _I thought I had forgotten that, suppressed it or something, I DON"T WANT TO REMEMBER! I am not useless or unloved .I have friends and a family who cares and loves me. I'm happy._

I had to get out of my room it was suffocating me. So I got up and got a glass of water. Then went and laid down. I looked at the clock and it said 2:57 a.m. _well I better try to sleep. Big day tomorrow, though I highly doubt I'll fall back asleep. _Within minutes I was slipping into unconscious-ness.


	3. Chapter 3 First day part 1

**Namie: THANK YOU ALL! Again. Heheh Sorry for the wait everyone thank you for reviewing alerting and other! And if you really want me to continue this you will have to let me know by reviewing alerting and favoriting plz I have to know. I brought my alter ego, Phoenix, to do the disclaimer.**

**Phoenix: Namie-Chou does not own Naruto in any way shape or form, but she wishes she does cuz then she would be rich and know all of the cheats to the Naruto video games. (Which are a riot when hyped on sugar and you constantly keep getting beat by Itachi Uchiha)**

**Namie: Ok you did not just hear that just kidding, anyway ENJOY! **

**NOTICE: ALL TRANSLATIONS AER AT THE END SO DONT LEAVE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHAPTER THANK YOU LOTS!**

_**Sakura's POV**_

When I woke up the next morning, I was really clam even though my eyes were swollen and red. I looked at the clock and it said 6:00 AM. I let out a sigh and looked at my closet for the umpteenth time, grimacing at the uniform that hung there innocently. _I really don't want to wear that, it just so. . . UNFLATTERING! _I thought, yeah that's a good word for it, Unflattering. _If I have to wear that sucker I'm gonna wear it my way._ I felt a devilish grin work its way on my face. _This shall be fun._ With that I went into the bathroom took a shower, put on my makeup and pulled on the uniform. _OH NO! _ I realized you could see my scar, the skirt and the socks didn't cover it. I remember when I got that scar too. I was 11 and in the mafia. I was running from some goons. Then the goon on my left got to me and threw me into the roaring inferno that was the building to my right. My leg caught on the glass and my knee fell into to fire. I pulled it out fast, but not fast enough, the skin was burnt and my leg was on fire, I quickly put it out. The mark itself looks like a spider web and its all around my knee cap. It's an angry pink color and is in the shape of a crescent. The rest of my leg healed but there are tiny scars not as pronounced as the crescent. _Well I think it's time for a change of socks._ So I pulled on my black and white striped thigh socks and a black chocker necklace and a bracelet Fukitori made me. Then I went down stairs, ready to face whatever was down there. I came down to find Hinata sipping coffee at the table.

"Morning Hinata." I said walking past her to the pantry to grab some cereal. She quickly swallowed.

"Morning Sakura you sleep well?" she asked as I was grabbing some Frosted flakes.

"So-so" I answered grabbing a bowl and the milk.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked concerned.

"Maybe later thanks though." I said grabbing a spoon and sitting across from her.

"Anytime Sakura, were friends, remember?" the pale eyed girl said with a smile to reinforce her words.

"Always." And after that it was a peaceful silence, until Ino woke up of course.

"GOOD MORNING STAR SHINES! THE EARTH SAYS HELLO!" the blonde with the energy that never seems to die down screamed. And for me of course its way to early for enthusiasm, I threw my bowl of milk at her.

"DAMN YOU FOREHEAD!" Ino screeched. It was priceless. The milk got on her socks it was funny.

"Wow Forehead never saw that one coming pig." I said rolling my eyes. (A/N Ino means pig or boar)

"Pig? Why you little-"

"WOULD EVERYONE SHUT THEIR TRAPS YOU'LL WAKE THE DEAD!" a very angry Tenten screamed.

"Your one to yell. . ." Hinata muttered

"OK TEMPERARY TRUCE! We can continue this argument later now we have 20 minutes until we have to be at school. And were gonna have to summon all of our strength for some angry Sochi." Sakura stated.

Agreement went around the room like wild fire.

"Oh and does out group have a name? Like theirs the Sochi (Rivals) Shura (The kendo team) Toboshibi (The preps) Ningyou (the model rich bitches) Shiata (the actors and actresses) Hiou (the people who know too much) Tasha (the others) the Saikikkusu (the psycics) the Ekaki (Art freaks) and us what are we? Sakura asked, the night before Hinata told her about all of the different social groups.

"No but when you put it like that we need a name." Ino said hitting her hand with her fist.

"Well think of something. . ."

"-gasp- I THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!" Hinata exclaimed.

"WHAT?"

"Hinata what is it you must tell us NOW!"

"Ok Kurohime." She said.

OOOOOOHHHHHHHH everyone liked it and I did too, it was perfect.

"The KurohimesI F-ing LOVE IT!" Ino said clapping her hands together.

"Uhhh we gotta go like NOW!" Tenten said looking at the clock with wide eyes. It read 7:50 shit we needed to get to class in 10 minutes. So we did what girls do best, grab our stuff and run like the angry Sochi were at our heels and we were out of there in 2 minutes flat.

,.:'"*^At School^*"':.,

"Holy sweet mother of some very colorful words." I breathed/muttered there were people EVERYWHERE and the place was like a mansion it was so fancy and serious and I found this so funny.

"Oh yeah it's your first time here huh, you never got the tour." Hinata said.

"No I've never been somewhere this nice." I told my circle of awesome friends. _That's a lie I've seen some pretty expensive shit while in the mafia this doesn't compare and they're are cameras in all of the portraits _ _no one here would ever realize_ _that either damn instincts from the mafia at least I know all of the exits and hiding places._ I thought while guessing I looked like a tourist least I could hide emotion and tactics well.

"SAKURA!" Ino screamed I just then realized she had called my name like 3 or 4 times already

"Yes miss piggy?" I replied.

"Trouble in paradise, looks like we got some pretty pissed off Sochi and THEY'RE HEADED STRAIGHT AT US!" Tenten finished. Hinata started looking pissed and started muttering rainbow vocab.

"HINATA must we bust out the swear jar!" Tenten said in a forceful tone.

_Well well who would have thought miss rich and proper would have a potty mouth. _I thought with an inner smirk.

"You guys..." Ino said in a scared tone. "They're GETTING CLOSER!"

_think fast Sakura where can we run. . . . . NO CAN'T RUN, FUCK!_

Low and behold mister Sasuke Uchiha was standing right there in my personal bubble along with the rest of his little posse in my friends personal airspaces. "Well Damn. . . "

"Hello ladies, mind if we join you?" Sasuke asked with a sly smirk.

"It isn't ladies dipwad, its pronounced, Kurohimes bitch, get over it, were making a name for ourselves and no one is gonna get in our way!" I growled at him.

"Easy killer."

"Blow it out your ass Uchiha."

"Awwww don't say that to teme Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Oh and why not?"

"Because his fan girls will rip you limb from limb and roast you on a spit over a HUGE fire."

"Ha! Yeah right Sasukes a playboy and bastard so why should we hold back on insulting him because of some wimpy girls in 'love'. Ino mocked.

"Ohhh so scared." Tenten laughed.

"Uhh guys..." Hinata said but she went unheard.

"GUYS!"

"What? Hahahaha"

"Your all gonna die-yy" Sasuke smirked.

"No were not."

just then i heard lots of growling

"Oh shit. . ."

"Were screwed..."

"RUN!"

Ino, Tenten and I ran like hell because thousands of angry fan girls were ready to roast us on a spit.

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Hi you guys, I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVN'T UPDATED IN A FEW MONTHS! Ive been busy with school and family, and life, ive had this chapter in works since the last one came out. Sorry to i also had a little writers block. Sorry its so short too. Okay so TRANSLATIONS yalls!**

**Sochi- Sons**

**Shura- Fight**

**Toboshibi- Light**

**Nigyou- Model, Puppet or Doll**

**Hiou-Secrets**

**Shiata- Theater**

**Tasha- Others**

**Saikikkusu- Psychics**

**Ekaki- Artists**

**and...**

**Kurohime- Dark Princess/es**

**THANK YOU AND UNTIL NEXT TIME BE HAPPY!**

**-Namie Chou**


End file.
